


Past or Present Mistakes?

by Fellow_Weeb



Series: Funtime Izuku AU [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Gen, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Sorry for any angst, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fellow_Weeb/pseuds/Fellow_Weeb
Summary: Izuku finally gets his quirk after years of crying and hoping. He took after his dad with a time related quirk. His dad comes home when he hears the news. And for celebration he takes his son overseas for a relatives birthday. And that's where things go wrong.Izuku just got his quirk, so he didn't know how to control it, he sends himself back in time to the 1990's. Not realizing any change, until it was too late, there was no one who could help him by then. No matter how desperately he cried out.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Funtime Izuku AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078484
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Info Rant

Ok... so fun fact I wrote this whole like... long rant thing two seconds ago but I reloaded the page so... OH WELL IG ILL HAVE TO START OVER THEN... but I'll make it neater this time... yes. 

FIRST THINGS FIRST.

1\. This is my first fic so don't expect perfection.  
I've already learned my mistake by having my whole page devoured by the refresh button. And Btw this chapter is really just me saying how unprofessional I am... and important notes are mixed in there.

2\. I am very open to suggestions and hope u do so. And I really don't care WHAT kind of suggestions they are wether they be added characters, to parings, to discord servers idk what ppl want.

3\. I do use a lot of slang... very often so I'm using this as kind like a "hey you should use proper grammar for one ya know?" Kinda thing.

4\. My sense of humor is twisted and weird. I am also a weird person... I think that is expected from the fanfic Topic that I'm writing from...Soooooo

6\. DONT EXPECT A CONSISTENT UPDATE PATTERN!!! Dude... I'm bad at scheduling at it is. Having a deadline for a free time project like this will just make me procrastinate a bunch 

7\. I need music suggestions plzzz. My current playlist is getting overplayed and I'm just to lazy to look for music on my own sooo imma just ask y'all for help with that...GREAT decision right!? H A H A 

8\. In case you couldn't tell from the whole... ya know, labeling system. This is a series that I'm making. I have NO intention of dropping or abandoning this project. I WILL SEE THIS THROUGH however long it takes.  


9\. ...what else am I supposed to say...? Umm. OH so u know how I said I was taking suggestions earlier? Well a bit of elaboration on that. When I say suggestions I really mean like comments or tips or like, ya know...suggestions in general. If you want a certain senario inputted somewhere then by all means, tell me. Again, this is just a fun side project I'm working on so I want more things to write in this. 

10\. Me not making sense, happens often.

11\. Time skip: __________________________

POV change: /////////////character name//////////////

12\. I'm not going to have a chapter up for a while so, u might as well book mark or mark for later so u can read it when I do update!... you... already know these buttons exists. 

13\. Can't remember if I already wrote this but what ever, this is kind of like... the backstory? Of the fic series. Before u ask, NO. I have not a clue how long I'm making the series. I do have a general idea of how long this 'book' will be... plot wise... not- not like, lengthwise. Or I would tell y'all. I promise.

14\. fun fact, this note is about half the size of my old note/ rant thing. Ya kno, I've been wanting to do this for a while so it feels good to finally do it. I encourage y'all to start ur own fic if u got an idea. I mean hey. I'm jumping in BLIND here. No reason why I shouldn't righ-( any sort of logic would work here)- NO REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T RIGHT?

15\. Yea I'm gonna proof read my chapters. And I want you to know, that anything said in this fanfic, is meant in this fanfic ok? There will be no typos for your convenience. Then u won't be all like " dafuk she tryin 'a say to me?" During ever chapter... but for notes and rants like these? Idgaf about grammar.

Good bye y'all! Have a good day/night idk it's midnight when I'm writing this. Remember, don't expect an update for a while. I'm not gonna give you a set date, but just give me a while to plan it a bit more ok? I'm just tellin you that this fic is gonna exist. I get side tracked VERY easily in case you didn't notice. Speaking of which, I'm saying goodbye not making another rant page- oops

BYEEEE!!!! Remember I'm still kind of planning so gimmie some time!


	2. AU Explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Srry it's still not a chapter, but I just thought I should clear up on my AU a little bit cuz ya know... I threw Izuku's Dad in there.
> 
> And for this fandom... Izuku's dad is one of the scariest plot points to argue on besides shipping.
> 
> Oh and I forgot to mention this in the last 'chapter' but I'm not to good at phasing things. And yes. I know you most likely don't care about my problematic writing skills, (I don't either) but I'm just letting you know
> 
> And listen. I do a lot of stuff with out thinking. Like for instance, say, writing a whole ducking series in my free time.
> 
> And I'll try and keep my notes short and sweet from now on... but we both know that they aren't gonna be *sigh*

Ok so IN THIS AU Izuku's dad is an American traveler with a time related quirk. That doesn't need to be explained further than than I don't think.  
He is like this simply for plot convenience and quirk genes  
He also had been nice enough to teach izuku fluent English when he wasn't traveling  
Again, this is really just for plot convenience. Inko's quirk is also... "better?" It's slightly different than what is in the canon story. *Ahem* _P l o t c o n v e n i e n c e_

__Since Katsuki new that Izuku was gonna get a quirk, he had no reason to pick on him. He still called him Deku cuz he thought it was funny and he didn't get his quirk when he was four.  
But other than that, they stayed good friends, and I mean good friends. Not the kind of 'friends' they were in the magical world of canon. They like brothers until Izuku 'went on his trip'_ _

____

Izuku is going to be... probably like, well... young enough to be stupid and follow a rabbit into a basement, but old enough to be... 'aware' if that makes any sense  
So probably like, 7 r' 8 

__

That's basically it for now, the AU will explain itself from now until when ever y'all ask for an AU explanation 

__

The AU will mostly explain itself for now 

__

You will ask: "why dafuk she pick that character for no reason?"  
The answer is I can't duckin help it! 'That character' is one of my favorites idk why?

__


End file.
